Characters in MINECRAFT EPIC
List of characters from PewDiePie's 2019 Minecraft series MINECRAFT EPIC. Joergen #1 The first horse, Joergen #1 (June 22–26, 2019 – June 29, 2019) (pronounced Joergen the First), was originally discovered in the first episode Minecraft Part 1, but was tamed in Part 3, Minecraft is scary!!!. He is a bay-colored horse with paint markings. Joergen #1 was known for going missing whenever Felix left him behind to explore an area; the first incident of this occurred in Part 4, I LOST my horse in Minecraft (REAL TEARS). However it was revealed in Part 5, I slept in the Nether in Minecraft.., that this is just a glitch, and can be fixed by reloading the world after saving. In Part 5, Joergen was equipped with the Leather Horse Armor. Death In Part 5, while PewDiePie was attempting to leave the Nether while riding Joergen #1 through a portal, #1 suddenly disappeared through the portal, glitching into the edge of the portal on the other side. Joergen unfortunately suffocated to death as a result. Joergen #1 was promptly replaced by Joergen #2. Shortly after #2 was tamed, PewDiePie placed 4 melon slices on #1's grave in his memory. PewDiePie also planted two oak saplings in the field outside his house, with the intention to plant many more. Joergen #2 Joergen #2 (pronounced Joergen the Second), was tamed in Part 5, shortly after the death of #1. He is a bay-colored horse with stockings and blaze markings. One notable aspect about #2 is that he has 13 health points, while #1 only has 10. He is currently equipped with the Diamond Horse Armor, which was found in Part 6 (in addition to Iron Armor). After crafting an anvil in Part 7, PewDiePie used the Name Tag on Joergen to name him "Joergen #2". Boat Cows The Boat Cows, also called Water Cows,' '''are two cows that escaped from PewDiePie's farm and sat in his boat. Felix thought they looked cute in the boat and decided to keep them. In between Part 7 and Part 8, one of the cows was killed offscreen. The remaining cow got upset and denied any eye contact with Felix for a while. However, Sven made company with Boat Cow. In Part 11, Boat Cow went missing, presumably killed by a skeleton. He was later replaced by a baby cow from the farm. Water Sheep '''Water Sheep '''is a gray sheep that escaped from PewDiePie's sheep pen and got stuck in a corner of the pond. He is constantly being threatened by Pewds, and may be at risk of dying from hunger. Water sheep may possibly be Baby Sheep whom possibly stumbled into the pond when PewDiePie left the door open. When PewDiePie let Baby Sheep inside, he boasted about being vegan, even though he is constantly bullying and starving Water Sheep. Many people complain about how PewDiePie doesn't give water sheep any respect or acknowledgment. Thus, there are memes about it and even a cult formed over how to free Water Sheep without getting killed by PewDiePie. In Part 9, he got named "jeb" in PewDiePie's boredom as he had seen the people urging him to name the sheep "jeb_", which he mis-named due to the similarity between the underscore in "jeb_" ( _ ) and the text marker at the end of the name. In Part 10, Water Sheep got named "jeb_", unlocking the rainbow easter egg, making PewDiePie admit, "This is pretty epic." In Part 14, PewDiePie builds a new torture chamber for Water Sheep. The final version of Water Sheep's torture chamber contained a magma block pushed onto him, which caused Water Sheep's death. He was replaced with Water Sheep #2, who also died, this time due to fall damage because of PewDiePie putting him on a suspended leash. PewDiePie then attempts to replace the sheeps with a chicken, that he names Chicken Sheep. The chicken also dies due to a magma block. Finally, he replaces it with Water Sheep #3 (and #4 in a parrarel chamber), who he blows up aft". Virgin Toad '''Virgin Toad' is a turtle that was first encountered in the waters near the desert village. When trying to save Sven in Part 10, PewDiePie meets the turtle, and considers killing him for his scutes so he can breathe underwater and reach Sven, but decides not to. In the following episodes, PewDiePie mentions attempting to find the turtle a girlfriend (a "Ms. Turtle"), which he does in Part 13. He breeds it multiple times, and despite a zombie destroying the eggs once he manages to keep them safe for long enough to hatch baby turtles. Sven Sven is a wolf tamed by PewDiePie in Part 7. Llama Guys The Llama Guys are two llamas Felix stole from a Wandering Trader. Dinnerbone Dinnerbone is one of two Skeleton Horses Felix retrieved from Skeleton Horsemen during a thunderstorm sometime before the events of Part 10. In Part 13, Felix names one of the horses Dinnerbone, only to discover the upside-down easter egg. Stone Men The Stone Men are two Iron Golems built in Part 10, with the intention of protecting Felix's home.Category:Minecraft Category:Introduced 2019